homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110615 - Scarlet Questions
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling ravishingCalypso RC at 00:15 -- 12:15 AT: hey scarlet 12:16 RC: Hello Aaisha <3 12:16 AT: so howre you doing today 12:16 AT: enjoying my matesprit 12:18 RC: He wants me to be his black quadrant, apparently <3 12:18 RC: Good luck with that. <3 12:18 AT: oh joy 12:18 AT: i didnt think youd be interested in black 12:18 RC: He'd scream the second *I* tried to tie him up <3 12:19 RC: *I*'m interested in anything fun. <3 12:19 AT: scream as in pain or scream as in i dont want to be here 12:19 RC: Probably pain <3 12:19 AT: mm 12:19 AT: well 12:19 RC: But what can *I* do for you? <3 12:20 AT: i have a thought on my mind that im hoping you can answer 12:20 AT: really simple really 12:20 AT: just a simple why 12:20 RC: How is it knowing your not so secret flush crush has his tongue so deep in Libby's throat that her words will be coming out of his mouth sooner rather than later. <3 12:20 RC: Why what? <3 12:20 AT: i really dont care tbh 12:21 AT: idk if u can see my face but it is p blank 12:21 AT: why are you doing this 12:21 RC: doing what? <3 12:21 RC: particularly <3 12:21 AT: nowre your just egging me on 12:21 AT: thats rude you know you know exactly what 12:21 RC: *I* have a lot of little side projects. Please tell me which one you object to most at the moment? <3 12:22 AT: siiigh particularly the one where you do your mind shenanigians on us 12:22 AT: and then kick us to the curb 12:22 AT: you know there is such a thing as friends 12:22 AT: and not mind controlling 12:22 AT: and saying hi im scarlet nice to meet you! and then so on 12:26 RC: *I* was aroused and bored. <3 12:26 AT: you have vigil for that 12:26 AT: you have your own matesprit for that 12:26 AT: what the fuck scarlet 12:27 RC: What, like *I* should be limited to just one? <3 12:27 AT: ... you know i really have no grounds to contest that 12:27 AT: i don't 12:28 AT: but there is stillt he proper way of doing things 12:28 AT: like building the relationship 12:28 AT: or are you gonna tell me vigil is mind controlled too 12:28 RC: Why are you really upset, Aaisha? That *I* used mind control? Or that you were the one *I* got bored of first. <3 12:28 AT: im upset you violated my person 12:28 RC: You seemed rather eager at the time. <3 12:29 AT: gasp 12:29 AT: i wonder 12:29 AT: what mind 12:29 AT: control 12:29 AT: does 12:29 AT: :oc 12:29 RC: My mind control? <3 12:29 RC: *I* just make you want me <3 12:29 AT: you violated me twice over scarlet 12:29 RC: more than anything else in the world <3 12:29 RC: Which is how it should be <3 12:29 AT: yes and thats rude 12:29 AT: if its not my own choice 12:29 AT: if you want me to want you 12:29 AT: do it without the tricks 12:30 RC: Hahahah. <3 12:30 RC: *I* think <3 12:30 RC: *I*f you ask me <3 12:30 RC: That you do want me <3 12:30 RC: The same way Nyarla does <3 12:30 AT: oh black? 12:30 AT: eh 12:30 AT: considered it 12:30 RC: Mmm hmm <3 12:30 AT: kinda too pissed rn 12:31 AT: maybe when ive calmed down and beaten you into the ground once or twice 12:31 AT: which will probably never happen 12:31 RC: Haha <3 12:31 AT: so you know 12:31 AT: whatever 12:31 RC: *I* think if you were in my mausoleum <3 12:31 RC: right now <3 12:31 RC: You'd just want to hold me down and show me what it really takes to be an Empress. <3 12:31 AT: mmmm you know thats a nice thought 12:31 RC: Who is the one that should be doing the violating. <3 12:32 AT: but see aaisha is the noob you're the god 12:32 RC: Am *I*? <3 12:32 RC: *I* thought *I* was a ghost. <3 12:32 AT: it sure fuckin feels like it i have no idea about any ghost shit you seemed pretty damn alive when i was there 12:35 RC: Did *I*? <3 12:35 RC: *I* think you should brush up on ghosts. <3 12:36 RC: Maybe ask your flushcrush's blood soaked little gash <3 12:36 RC: GodOS knows she spends a lot of time with them. <3 12:36 AT: ... 12:36 AT: i am getting a headache 12:36 AT: okay whats the beef 12:37 RC: What's beef? <3 12:37 AT: ... it's meat and just okay nvm 12:37 AT: on that what 12:37 AT: whats the deal between you and her 12:37 AT: this thousands of sweeps of hatred 12:37 AT: deak 12:37 AT: deal* even 12:38 RC: Hahaha. <3 12:38 RC: There's no competition. That implies she could keep up. <3 12:38 RC: She couldn't, and we know you couldn't <3 12:38 AT: im not implying a competition 12:38 RC: Unless you want to come here and try <3 12:38 AT: oh good 12:38 AT: so weve established somehow that theres something between you two and you both think im a wiggler 12:38 AT: which i guess in your eyes is true 12:39 AT: whether its a competition or not what is it 12:39 AT: thats all i want to know 12:40 AT: and also why you have to use mind control instead of being yourself to get some but thats another story 12:40 RC: Why don't you come here and make me tell you, Your *I*mperious Capitulation <3 12:40 AT: because i'd lose and that sounds like a pain in the ass 12:40 AT: probably literally i have no idea what you're into 12:40 RC: Would you? *I*'m interested in learning about this kismesisitude <3 12:42 AT: sighing irl im not the best at black quadrants and ill be honest scarlet im more in the mood for a beat down and then crying instead of having sex 12:42 AT: that is not blackrom 12:43 AT: if you wanted good ol fashion blackflirting cara is probably your best bet 12:43 AT: tho she probably wont talk to you or flirt with u 12:43 AT: but i cant throw shade like she can worth shit 12:43 AT: also i dont trust you not to make me lose my senses again 12:44 -- ravishingCalypso RC ships OT3 ♠ Aaisha - Nyarla - Scarlet. -- 12:44 RC: We'll see <3 12:44 AT: please dont 12:44 RC: All ready done, Aaisha. <3 12:45 AT: okay 12:45 AT: cool 12:45 AT: great 12:45 AT: whatever 12:45 AT: can you at least respect us enough to keep me and nyarla from flipping black and red 12:45 AT: like come on 12:46 RC: Oh, *I* don't mind if you're red for each other <3 12:46 RC: *I*t's just both of you being black for me. <3 12:46 AT: ugh 12:46 AT: scarlet 12:47 AT: why do you have to use that shit 12:47 AT: why cant you just trust yourself to get the relationships without it 12:47 RC: Ask Lorrea <3 12:47 AT: i really have no idea what that means 12:52 AT: do you hate us 12:52 RC: No <3 12:52 RC: How can one hate a pebble in their shoe? <3 12:52 RC: *I*t's not a thing to have feelings about <3 12:52 AT: so were really just play things to you 12:53 AT: to all of you 12:53 RC: Especially Nyarla <3 12:53 AT: you can stop digging that deeper i already know 12:56 AT: why dont you just kill us now 12:56 AT: is libby's whole thing of winning this game so she can leave just a lie 12:56 RC: Oh, she's definitely imprisoned by those gross tentacle things <3 12:57 AT: so is she lying just to get out of it 01:05 AT: i feel like im gonna get more out of jack than you too 01:05 AT: or vigil even but honestly dont think hes my biggest fan right now 01:05 RC: Oh, he's quite eager to see you. <3 01:05 AT: that could mean two things 01:06 AT: like eager as in happy eager or eager as in i would like to kill you eager 01:09 RC: We'll see. <3 01:09 AT: g r e a t -- ravishingCalypso RC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 02:57 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Scarlet